


Lost in Thought

by Ph03nixs_FicStop



Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu Week 2020, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Canon Compliant, Chocolate, Implied New Game+, M/M, NG+ AU, Pining, Reference to Persona 5: The Royal events, Regret, Shuake Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03nixs_FicStop/pseuds/Ph03nixs_FicStop
Summary: [“I wanted to give you something before you go. I hope you'll like it.” he starts as Ren procures a small, wrapped box and holds it out to him. A gift?“My. I wasn't expecting this. What's the occasion?” Goro asks, wearing a manufactured smile as he takes it. He briefly examines it as Amamiya laughs quietly nearby.“Open it and try it before you leave. I worked hard on it.”A challenge? Very well. Goro Akechi's always up for one.]-A canon-compliantishoneshot for ShuAke Week 2020 -> Day 3: Role Swap/Chocolates/Comfortft. implied NG+ Ren
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Lost in Thought

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta'd by DrNekuAdano**

“Hey.”

Goro looks up from his cup of coffee. In front of him stands Ren Amamiya, the barista here at LeBlanc. Despite how unassuming and demure he looks, he's actually the leader of the Phantom Thieves. No, he wasn't told any of that, but rather Goro found out by tailing them into the Metaverse on occasion, watching them enter and exit Mementos from afar.

Even knowing his secret, Ren Amamiya remained an enigma to him. Goro could never really understand him and his actions. He's investigating the Phantom Thieves! Investigating him, for god's sake! By all means, he should have run away, but Ren has stayed despite it all. In fact, Goro would say he's doubling down on seeing the detective ever since the Medjed incident.

It's all gone as Shido expected. Medjed would _threaten_ Japan unless the Thieves revealed themselves by the deadline, but would be _defeated_ at the end. Neither Goro nor Shido expected that Medjed would actually have toppled them and shut it down, but it worked in their favor. The downside was that because the Detective Prince remained critical of the Thieves' actions along with the public's opinion swaying in favor of the Phantom Thieves. He received backlash and scorn for being against them. Currently, he tended to shy away from public appearances due to the negative attention he was receiving. Cafe LeBlanc, among other lesser known locations, became somewhere he'd frequent more often because of his situation. On the bright side, at least it was pleasant here and he'd get to keep an eye on Amamiya.

“You okay?”

Amamiya tilted his head to the side in a curious fashion. His rival wanted to check up on him? It's a nice gesture, but there's no need to. After all, Goro Akechi is his enemy, he just doesn't know it yet.

“I'm quite fine Amamiya. No need to worry about me.” Goro assures, but those steely gray eyes stay on him for sometime after. Ren doesn't believe him, but humors him. He's always seemed to be one for sentimentality.

There's something else in his expression it would seem. Something muted and well hidden, but as a detective, he knows what emotion to look for. Was it anger? Sorrow? Wistfulness? While Akechi can't identify it, something else is hidden under Amamiya's ever-changing mask. The only time it stagnates is with him, oddly enough. If anything, the ravenette should put up more of a front around him considering the Detective Prince is just a facade Goro puts on as cover in comparison to his actual identity as a cognitive hitman.

He works idly on homework from his school and case paperwork from his detective work, the barista tending to his own work in a similar manner. The quiet is welcome here, the atmosphere making Goro feel right at home as time passes along. He doesn't even realize how long he'd been there until Amamiya gently taps at his shoulder.

“Akechi-kun. We'll be closing soon now. If you stay any longer, you'll miss the last train of the night.” Ren points out as Goro re-evaluates his surroundings. It looks as if Sakura-san had already left for the day while Ren was left to close up. Looking at the clock, Goro noticed it was past closing time! Had Amamiya let him stay longer, if only to let him remain in that quiet bubble of peace and contentment just a little longer?

“Ah! My apologies. There's just something about this place that make me lose track of time. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.”

Amamiya shakes his head, smiling softly at his rushed apology. “It's fine. I like it when you come by. Nice to know someone else appreciates this place besides Boss and I.” he comments as he takes Goro's empty coffee cup over to sink and lets it rinse off a bit in the water.

As Goro packed up his things, Ren walked back over to him, clearing his throat for a moment to get his attention. Their eyes meet, and the ravenette moves to grab something from his apron pocket.

“I wanted to give you something before you go. I hope you'll like it.” he starts as Ren procures a small, wrapped box and holds it out to him. A gift?

“My. I wasn't expecting this. What's the occasion?” Goro asks, wearing a manufactured smile as he takes it. He briefly examines it as Amamiya laughs quietly nearby.

“Open it and try it before you leave. I worked hard on it.”

A challenge? Very well. Goro Akechi's always up for one. Ren Amamiya wouldn't be his rival otherwise. He tears at the wrapping in a swift and precise, as to not ruin the work the other boy put in, and discovers a box of chocolates awaiting him inside.

“Chocolates?”

Goro looks up at Ren with slight hesitancy, to which the ravenette just gestures to continue.

The brunette can't back up now. The box is filled with chocolates, taking the shape of decorative stars, hearts, and squares. He takes a single piece to look over. It's a deep shade of brown, so likely on the bitter side. As Goro bit down on a star-shaped treat, he realizes that....

It's actually delicious. Not overly bitter or sweet, just a fine balance between the two. He can taste the luxury of dark chocolate in it rather than the cheap milk chocolate used in most sweets. The chocolate was filled with a smooth ganache inside, its undertones reminiscent of coffee. Once bitten into, it gives off the soft aroma of a familiar scent. Perhaps its the blend Ren always makes for him? Jamacian Blue Mountain? He finds himself enjoying every second of it, losing himself in the moment before noticing Ren in the corner of his eye, waiting in anticipation.

“Did you make this yourself?”

The ravenette's silent nod gives him the answer he needed.

“It's remarkable. It's hard to believe you made something so...thoughtful. You always seem to surprise me in new ways Amamiya.” He compliments, smiling a bit more like himself and less like the Detective Prince he should be.

It doesn't scare off Ren in any way. He seems to step closer as they're face to face, the younger teen's cheeks glowing a gentle pink, or maybe it's just the lighting making it look that way.

“Ren. Call me Ren. I'm really happy you like them Akechi.”

Goro ignores the way that his heart beats rapidly for the moment, his own cheeks feeling flushed as he looks down at the chocolates to avoid that ecstatic expression of Ren's.

“I....I must be on my way now. I'll see you another time then, Ren. Thank you for the gift.” For everything is left unspoken as Akechi walks away, the two waving each other goodbye. At the door, he takes a look back at the enigma named Ren Amamiya and sees something familiar once more but also different. It's that muted expression hidden behind his eyes again, but now open for him to see, as the ravenette is not aware he's staring.

In his eyes, Goro can see boundless grief and regret, normally hidden away by the mask Ren Amamiya puts on daily. For who those feelings are for, Goro Akechi doesn't know, but after seeing it, he can feel his own heart ache. Whoever Ren Amamiya holds those emotions for must be dear to him, and somehow, that bothers him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> As I quote from my beta after they read the finished one shot: _"MY FUCKING GOD, THESE FOOLS ARE GAY!!! Good for them. Good for us."_
> 
> Can I once again say I appreciate everything my beta's do because **I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO PUSH OUT GOOD WORK WITHOUT THEM!**
> 
> Anyways, how we feeling about Royal's true ending, because I sprinkled in some NG+ AkiRen here because IMPLIED PAIN.  
> Just imagine, AkiRen trying to make the most of every outing and moment with Goro because he knows what will happen later. This is also because I wanted feels post-Medjed because shit hits the fan after this for AkiRen and Goro's relationship after Medjed. So yeah, they're pining but also in pain because of what will happen next. The last moment of reprise for AkeShu canon-wise.


End file.
